


Cutting Room Floor

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baltar suspects Kara might be pregnant with the "mythical child" Head!Six has told him he must protect at all costs. But Lee and Kara have been sticking pretty close to one another since their return from Kobol, and Kara's not in the mood to talk privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Room Floor

**Author's Note:**

> For story purposes, imagine Baltar overhearing the Agathons talk about their baby in the brig happened midway through Final Cut instead of the end of Home: Part 2. Much like Gaius Baltar, this is not to be taken too seriously. Sometimes I revel in the trashy little moments BSG provided.

"Well, she does have a little glow about her, doesn't she," Six asked slyly. "Even after her ordeal, she's rather beautiful. But do you really expect she'd welcome a child into her life?"

The implication to Gaius was significantly more hurtful. Kara Thrace was never seriously interested in him, and his child would be a hindrance without the added issue of her devoted Captain Lee Adama objecting with every inch of his military bearing. She seemed to have picked up a new admirer in another man right behind her. Gaius sighed, cursing his attraction to Kara Thrace. It wasn't a popular decision even in his own mind. There were far, far easier women to love; unfortunately he'd never met any of them. He glanced at Six, who was studying his face suspiciously. He didn't have time to reassure her.

"Lieutenant," he began, twitching his head before gathering himself by smoothing his jacket. "Kara, I wonder if I might have a word - privately?"

She moved away, backing toward the very tall man following her and Captain Adama. The single step was more dramatic than Adama's clenched fists and worried glance sideways at the pilot. The taller man, who looked vaguely familiar to Gaius, twisted his mouth and fixed a hard look front and center, looking much like a Marine on guard.

Three steps back from the trio, D'Anna Biers and her camera operator followed, lens out and pointed steadily at the whole group. Commander Adama had given a general order to accommodate the filming, and make way for any inconvenience it caused.

"We barely got back from a mission, Doctor," Adama said coldly. "Some of us on that mission did not survive. I think the Lieutenant could use a hot shower and some rest without any well-wishers interrupting her downtime. If you'll excuse us."

The Captain's tone indicated a very strong suggestion that anything other than well-wishes would be a bad idea. Gaius flinched mildly as his own companion dug red fingernails into his shoulder blade and hissed, "You have to protect our child."

Kara scowled and crossed her arms. "It's okay, Lee. What's up?"

He hesitated. "It's a rather personal matter, if you don't mind. A little sensitive, and I don't think it needs to be part of Ms Bier's film."

A blonde ponytail tossed dismissively, and Kara smiled falsely. "C'mon, Mr. Vice President. It's my one shot to be a movie star," she said smoothly. "We're all friends here."

Captain Adama's planted feet and ready fists said otherwise, but Gaius didn't think he could push any further. "I was wondering - that is, I have to ask . . . respectfully Lieutenant, is it possible you are pregnant?"

Biers practically danced in place as the question hit the air. The cameraman shuffled around the corridor, attempting to get a view of the pilots. Kara's smile twisted into a grimace and she dropped her face to laugh unpleasantly. Adama actually raised a fist, but the taller man behind him reached out to put a hand on either pilot.

"That's a good one," he said, chuckling as he pushed Adama and Kara into walking away. "Man, I missed being on a ship. Helo Agathon, Mr. Vice President, nice to see you. I love a good joke."

He held out a hand automatically and Agathon pumped it with strength and a measure of extra force. Gaius sputtered an answer, "Likewise. Lieutenant, Kara, I'm sorry to put you on the spot, but I need to know. I have reason to believe the child is the target of those who would harm it. I cannot allow my child to be hurt!"

Kara was almost running, Adama right beside her. Agathon turned to the camera and blocked the hallway. "This is what keeps people going on a battlestar," he said amiably. "I barely met this guy, and he's the Vice President of the Colonies, but he's out here cracking jokes to pilots when they land. It's a really good thing to see a sense of humour surviving all the crap we've been through. I bet this guy is a someone you should interview."

He couldn't see around the pilot but it looked as if Kara was swiping her hands at her face as she went. Adama was so stiff it was incredible he was able to bend his knees to walk. His face was turned toward the Lieutenant, quiet words snapping out in harsh syllables.

The only thing Gaius could pick out was an agonized snarl of her name swallowed back to a whisper, before Kara turned defensively on the man to shout. "I got shot in the gut on Caprica, Lee, so obviously I'm not! Or if I was I didn't know about it and I don't want to talk about it now. Lords, I can't explain him. He's crazy. That's not my problem. I've been off the ship. I haven't been talking to him!"

Agathon gave a quick nod and trotted up, urging the couple to keep up their retreat. Gaius watched as Kara definitely rubbed away tears and tucked herself under Agathon's arm. Adama touched her arm gently and she surprised Gaius by accepting it without another outburst.

"Mr. Vice President," Biers said casually. "No one told me you were doing so much for fleet morale. We'll have to chat about it later. It was a very funny joke."

"Th-thank you, Ms. Biers," he sighed. "I do try. I do my best. It was a bit off-colour, though, probably not suitable for your viewers."

She smiled oddly and gave her cameraman a nudge to follow the pilots trying to escape. He was left, visibly, alone as Six gave him a scathing look. She had switched to mimic Kara's athletic clothes and simple ponytail. "Does that answer your tawdry remark about your darling Kara," she asked plainly.

"And thank you, so much, for letting me humiliate myself yet again. So who else should I be asking, hmm? Who else is possibly bearing my child? My choices for female company are slim when I'm constantly seen talking to myself."

"Let's go to the brig again. I hear they have a Cylon captive. I want to see my little sister."

Women! However few of them in his life, Gaius was sure he'd be driven truly mad long before the Cylons managed to kill him.


End file.
